Dear Brother
by Hikaru-neko
Summary: Another day at the host club...wait. What are those twins doing now? Incest, HikaruKaoru


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Gomen, but it's true -sobs softly-

A/N: Ano, I was just thinking what would they do if Hikaru went over the top with his brother, and I don't really like Haruhi/Hikaru, so um, yea.

Warning: Twincest, Shonen-ai

(1)-I got this off of an Ouran skit. '

**(Hikaru-Kaoru)**

* * *

**Dear, Brother**

It was one of the last days before Christmas Break, and all girls were flocking the Host Club. Everyone was putting extra special effort, …especially the red-haired twins.

"Hikaru, you know how I get when you talk about thunderstorms," Kaoru murmured, biting his thumb, a few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Kaoru, gomen ne. I'm so forgetful. How can I make it up to you. There are so many occasions where I have been careless with your emotions." Sparkles practically surrounded them, as a tear that had been threatening to fall fell down the pale cheek of Kaoru's. Hikaru held his chin.

**(Hikaru-Kaoru)**

* * *

**(Hikaru-Kaoru)**

Haruhi looked at them, an eyebrow raised.

"Remind me why they do this again?" She asked the shadow king, A.K.A Kyouya, waiting for an explanation.

"Two reasons. First, they like acting and playing around with games. They just think it's fun," he said, smirking.

"The second reason?" She almost dreaded the answer.

"Yaoi sells (1)." Then he left her, tending to a client that asked for him, a pretty brunette with green eyes.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yaoi indeed."

**(Hikaru-Kaoru)**

* * *

**(Hikaru-Kaoru)**

"Brother, I think you know what could make me feel better. Only you can make me better. Only you could ease my sorrow. (A/N: Only my friends could make could make those cheesy lines. LOL). You're the one, brother, nii-san. You're mine, Hika-chan," Kaoru dramatically whispered, a couple realistic tears in his eyes, one silently slipping down his cheek.

Hikaru grasped the hand that was caressing his face and gently placed a kiss on the delicate hand. Kaoru blushed.

"And you are mine ototu-chan. You are mine and mine only, Kao-chan, and I'm not letting anyone other than me have you. Your pureness and innocence should belong to me, only me." Hikaru wiped away the tear that was about to make it's journey towards his neck. Everyone of the girls surrounding them squealed, blushed and got starry eyes. Even Haruhi was staring towards the twins, intrigued by them and blushing a little herself. Even Tamaki, Hunni, Mori, and Kyouya ware looking towards them, with a new sort of respect. No-one could pull off the brotherly love act like those two. Though privately, Haruhi wondered whether it was such an act. I mean, they were perfectly in sync with each other, and their act was very convincing, almost _too_ good.

She looked around, snapping out of the trance. She looked at Hunni-Senpai. Was he…blushing? He was currently being held by Mori-Sempai, around the waist and in the lap, as if it were the most natural thing. But, even Hunni-Sempai was blushing by the act the twins were putting on. She looked back at the twins.

Their faces were getting teasingly close, tantalizingly close, seductively close. You could see the way Kaoru blushed, the way Hikaru held tightly on to his waist possessively, but gently at the same time, as if Kaoru was made of glass.

"Hika-chan…" Kaoru murmured breathily. Everyone was enraptured. Kaoru closed his eyes as their lips got closer..

And closer…

And closer…

And closer…

…until the rosy pink lips touched each other. Another one of Kaoru's tears slipped down his cheek, onto the hand Hikaru used to tilt his head backwards.

Hikaru's thumb stroked his face, particularly the trail of the tear. Their lips that had just brushed were pressed firmly against each other, Kaoru turning a very interesting shade of red, until they separated. They could tell it wasn't just lack of air that made the redness of the blush taint, stain the pale skin of the younger twin.

"Hika-chan, is this an act anymore, because I so hope it isn't."

"Iie, Kao-chan. It isn't."

"Good." A whispered, "Aishteru," was strung in to the air. Many girls fainted. Haruhi watched with baited breath.

"Aishteru, ototu-chan." Haruhi felt like she was going to faint too.

Another kiss made Hunni-Sempai blush even further and grasp Mori's hand. That didn't surprise Mori, but it did surprise Haruhi.

Haruhi shook her head. She shouldn't be surprised. There were hints thrown all over the place, and she's been too naïve with relationships too notice.

And so that concluded another ordinary day in the Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Owari**_

Well? What do you lot think? Is it worthy enough for your precious reviews? -Puppy eyes pout -please, review. Please?


End file.
